


will truly be free

by elumish



Series: A Lonesome Road [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Coda to Nest of Snakes Chapter 22, Gen, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish
Summary: Severus would give him detention for the rest of his seven years if he thought Albus would allow him to. He might try it anyway.Damn the boy for being in Slytherin, so he can’t take points from him.





	will truly be free

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter and the Nest of Snakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900834) by [elumish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elumish/pseuds/elumish). 



> This is the first in a series of codas and associated stories from Snape's POV connected to my series Creatively Maladjusted aka Slytherin!Harry. Each one will be posted as a separate fic so it's easier for me to keep track of them, and theoretically they will be posted in order (though that may be overly ambitious of me) and never earlier than the scene in the main series so that there are no spoilers to that series.

Quirrell is dead.

Harry _fucking_ Potter _lily’s son the boy the-boy-who-lived_ killed a professor at the school, a fully-grown wizard, a wizard possessed by _the dark lord his master lily’s murderer_ and lived to tell about it, and if Severus ever manages to stop shaking he might be able to smile about it, but for right now all he can think is

_the dark lord was back the dark lord was in the school he was in the presence of the dark lord he threatened him he should have killed him when he had the chance_

that the boy shouldn’t have survived that, just as he shouldn’t have survived all those years ago, and all of his work could have been for naught because the boy went looking for the fucking Philosopher’s Stone in a place it shouldn’t have been in the first place.

Severus would give him detention for the rest of his seven years if he thought Albus would allow him to. He might try it anyway.

Damn the boy for being in Slytherin, so he can’t take points from him.

Alternatively, if he murders Albus, there won’t be any more harebrained schemes like attempting to keep the Stone safe by moving it to a school full of curious _vulnerable innocent_ children.

As that’s an even less viable option, he settles for throwing a cup at his fireplace and watching it shatter satisfyingly. That’ll teach anyone who tries to bother him by floo, at least until the bloody house elves decide to clean it up.

Using a house elf to contact the Headmaster. Who had ever heard of an absurd fucking thing.

The next plate shatters just as well, but the spoon is made of metal and the base of the mug holds together too well, and he just wants things to fucking _break_ until he’s a little less fucking angry at everything and everyone.

He stood next to the Dark Lord

_that fucking stutter and the smell of garlic to mask the smell of decay he should have known he should have known something was wrong he had with the troll but it was too late the dark lord was in the school was around children who knew how many children he infected how many children would grow up to be death eaters because severus hadn’t been fucking fast enough clever enough good enough_

and lived to tell about it, and no matter that Quirrell couldn’t have killed him without arousing suspicion, Severus thinks that some broken piece inside of him is proud. He stood next to the Dark Lord, up to the Dark Lord, and lived.

And he hopes to never fucking do it again.


End file.
